


Unrequited

by regionalatbest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 21p, M/M, One Sided Love, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loved Josh a lot<br/>he just wished Josh felt the same way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had this idea for a few days and i've never liked angsty fics before but i'm actually pretty proud of this one and i hope you guys like it

Growing up Tyler always saw love as this sort of all empowering magical force. Like when he’d accidentally end up watching Maddy’s Disney princess movies when he had to babysit her, Cinderella or Aurora or Snow White always ended up with their prince and a nice ending all tied up with a big pretty bow. So that’s what he saw love as. Something that you feel for someone that you really care about and they always felt the same way.

Except, apparently that’s not true.

Because Tyler loved Josh, God did he love Josh, and Josh didn’t feel the same way.

And it really kind of sucked.

A lot.

Because Josh had Debby who Tyler thought was great and obviously Josh loved her a lot and they really were great together and he hoped that they stayed together for a really long time because Josh’s face lit up when you so much as mentioned her.

But it wasn’t him.

And it would never be him.

And when Tyler first realized this six months ago when Josh was talking to him about Debby and he mentioned that he really thought that he might love her Tyler spent the next three days in his bunk doing nothing but sleeping and crying because even if he knew Josh was straight and that he’d probably never feel the same way he still had hope.

Because probably meant maybe there was a chance.

Probably no meant possibly, maybe, if he was very careful and hoped very hard and wished on every star, yes.

But Josh being in love with someone else meant definately no. There was without a doubt no chance in the world that Josh would ever feel the same way. Because no matter how much Tyler kidded himself with kids movies and the idea that your true love will fall in love with you in the end he knew better than to get his hopes up.

Because there was no way that Josh would ever leave her for him, and Tyler knew that.

He just wished it wasn’t true.

He’d been in love with Josh for longer than they’d even known each other. Because no matter how many times Mark tries to tell him otherwise, that it wasn’t real, that it was just attraction, Tyler believed in love at first sight. He’d seen Josh from across the room like the most cheesy chick flick ever and knew right away that it was love. And if this was a cheesy chick flick all the surrounding noise and lights and everything really would’ve been toned down and the camera would’ve focused on Josh and the way he looked when he was laughing and there would’ve been some cheesy love song to go with and he would’ve looked at Tyler and they would’ve made eye contact and the whole audience would’ve known. At this point in nearly every cheesy love story there’s basically no point in even watching, you’ve already found out who the main character is going to be kissing in the last scene and now it was just a matter of time and predictable plot twists before they got to that point.

But it’s been nearly three years and Tyler’s still waiting for that last scene.

And it sort of feels like the movie got canceled because all the teenage girls and their moms finally got bored of the same old trope in every movie but they forgot to tell Tyler. So he's still stuck showing up every day giving it his all but Josh's character has moved on to a new movie with a cute girl from the Disney channel of all places and that's doing great and everyone's going to love it.

Sometimes Tyler thinks it'll be okay. Maybe in a few years all the teen girls and their moms will want another cheesy movie with its predictable plot twists and overused trope. But deep down Tyler knows that'll never happen. Josh will never come to his house and burst through his door telling him that him and Debby called it quits because he's really been in love with Tyler this entire time. He'll never run over to Tyler and sweep him off his feet and they'll never kiss and it'll never be tied up with a big pretty bow because Tyler's life isn't a fairy tail and just because you love someone in that all consuming way where you can feel it deep in your bones doesn't mean that they'll feel the same.

Or anywhere close.

The thing is that twenty one pilots didn't have any love songs and while Tyler publicly attributed it to that not being the message that he wants to put out. That he has so many other things that are more important to get out there (because he did). But truthfully it's because they'd all be about Josh. And Josh is smart, he'd get it eventually and even though Tyler knows Josh is decent and wouldn't hate him for loving him but Tyler knew it would be awkward. Josh would feel guilty for being affectionate with Debby around him and Tyler didn't want that. He just wanted Josh to be happy, just wanted him to be joyful and really he would do anything to retain that.

Things will never change. Tyler will always love Josh and Josh will never love him.

And the sooner Tyler gets used to that, the better.


End file.
